Traffic accidents often occur due to the driver not being aware of the surrounding traffic situation. In order to prevent accidents caused by the driver not being aware of the surrounding traffic situation, it may be vital to provide the driver with a warning message to re-establish the attention of the driver to the surrounding traffic situation. However, it is also crucial that a warning system does not warn in situations where the driver is aware of the surrounding traffic situation since such a warning system may cause information overload to the driver, and reduce the level of trust the driver has with regard to the warnings.
Hence, there exist a need for a system, a method and a computer readable medium embodying a computer program product that provides input data to e.g. the different warning systems in vehicles, so that they only warn in situations where it is needed.